A Series of Sucky Events
by Jos27
Summary: Yuuki is always so angsty. Angst Angst Angst. That's all it is with her. More Angst.  Seriously, she reminds me of Bella with all that drama. Angst.  temp. hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Hey to my hos! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I know its a little- well, ok more than a little, on the short side, but I will try to keep updates fairly regular.**

* * *

Yuki sauntered over to her shoe locker and pulled it open. Classes were finally over, but her day was far from finished. She still had patrol with Zero in a few hours. She sighed as she gathered her things and stepped into her shoes. Tonight was going to suck. Heh. She half-smiled at her choice of words, and then, disgusted with the new level of retardation she had reached slammed her locker shut and started to head down the hall.

"Yuki!" someone called behind her. "Yuki!"

Yuki turned around. "Yes?" A girl with long brown hair tied into two braids ran towards her, the twin-tails slapping against either side of her head as she moved. The way she ran was so messed up it looked like she might trip over the air if she stepped the wrong way any second. When she finally caught up, she stood in front of Yuki for a moment, trying to catch her breath.

"Whew," she said. "I didn't think I was going to catch you, but thank goodness I did!" She grinned up at Yuki, whose brows furrowed together as she tried to place how she knew this girl.

"Um. Yeah." Yuki didn't quite know how to respond. She was pretty sure she didn't know who this girl was, but wasn't about to say anything since she wasn't sure. So she just looked blankly at her.

The girl clasped her hands together "Oh! I'm Sakura by the way. I'm sorry I forgot to mention my name, it's just I feel like I already know you! Or something. Teh heh." She beamed up at Yuki.

Ohmygod. Yuki inwardly groaned. She didn't have time to deal with this nonsense. Her eyes darted around the room, searching for Zero in hopes of some sort of intervention, but she didn't see him. She looked back at Sakura. "Uh, y-yeah. So is there something you needed?" Please end this now, she thought to herself.

"Wow! I totally forgot!" She did that thing Japanese girls do and lightly knocked her fist against the side of her head as if to say, _Of course I'm stupid but it's okay cos I'm cute_! "But yeah I did need your help actually." Stalling, she looked down at the ground and traced some unintelligible picture with the toe of her shoe. Yuki wondered if she realized that they were in the building, which had wood floors, not dirt, so the action kind of lost its effect.

Yuki waited for her to continue but she was still doing the shoe thing, so she finally asked, "How can I help you?"

Sakura's head swung up and she grinned at Yuki again. "Oh, I knew you would, I just knew you would!" She reached into her jacket and pulled out an envelope. "You sometimes talk to Kuran-sama right? I was actually hoping you could give this to him. It's very important."

Yuki frowned. "Actually I'm sorry, but I really can't. You know we're not supposed to-" she stopped midway because she saw the tears welling up in Sakura's eyes.

"Please?" Sakura pleaded. "I absolutely must get this to him, and," her voice grew louder as she began to cry in earnest, "I just don't know any other way!"

Yuki could tell she was about to have a major tear-fest on her hands, and other students were already starting to whisper and giggle as they walked by. She panicked and snatched the letter from Sakura's hand. "Shhh! Okay! I'll take it, just be quiet!"

Sakura immediately cheered. "Thanks so much!" She laughed through glistening eyes. "I won't forget the favor!"

Before Yuki could ask anything else Sakura turned and bolted down the hall and around the corner. Yuki wasn't sure whether or not she should be yelling after Sakura to stop running in the building, or to yell for her to come back.

Jeez. Yuki closed her eyes a moment, taking in the feelings confusion and raw irritability that swept over her. What the hell was all that? And what was up with her completely running off like some kind of startled fawn in the forest? She looked down at the letter she still grasped in her hand and wondered what was inside. A love-letter most likely. Most definitely, actually. Ugh. She really wasn't supposed to give these sorts of things directly to members of the night class. She shouldn't…but now that she was left with it, she felt some kind of responsibility to see it properly delivered. She just hoped she wouldn't get in too much trouble for it.

"Hey." Zero breathed behind her and Yuki nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" she shrieked, her heart now beating a million times a minute. He loomed over her, his tall frame crowding hers, and she stepped back to get some space.

"Who was that?" he asked.

Oh crap. She quickly stashed the envelope in her bag. "Uh, it was just a girl from one of my classes… She was giving me a circulation notice I forgot." Niiice save.

"Mmm." More often than not, Zero was a man of few words. But his clear eyes rarely missed anything. And she could feel them bearing into her. She looked away, avoiding his all-seeing-gaze.

"Uh you ready to go? Let's go." She turned and walked briskly ahead of him not turning around to see whether or not he was following her. If Zero found out that would be the end of it. Just the mention of Kuran's name was likely to get him riled up, and that added to breaking the school rules was sure to get much worse than just a heated lecture from him. She bit down on her lip, torn between wanting to tell him and knowing what his reaction would be.

"Yuki."

She walked faster, unable to look back at him, knowing full well she wouldn't be able to lie so easily to his face again if he asked her about it once more. They'd known each-other so long that he could definitely tell when she was lying to his face and she was sure he could tell now and-

"Yuki, watch out!"

Yuki wished she had been paying more attention to the things around her, because all the sudden she realized was falling, and Yuki quickly struggled to regain her balance but it was too late and her foot twisted awkwardly, causing her to cry out in pain as it did so. So she shut her eyes tightly and braced herself for the impact with the hard concrete beneath her. But she didn't crash into the pavement, instead she crashed into Zero, who had rushed to catch her but ended up knocked down to the ground himself. He winced as his bottom bashed into the hard ground, but managed to shoulder the blow from Yuki.

Yuki opened her eyes again and found herself in Zero's arms, pressed tightly against his chest. His body was cool to the touch and she could hear the faint heartbeat resonating from inside him. Abruptly realizing the position she was in, Yuki blushed and tried to pull away, but his vice-like grip around her kept her right where she was.

"Are you ok?" He was so close, she could feel his breath brush warmly against her cheek as he spoke. Suddenly she had goose-bumps on her skin.

"U-um yes." She was so dazed by his nearness, never having been more _aware_ of him than she was now. No wait. There was pain. Ohhh lots of pain. Yuki flinched. "My ankle… hurts…" she gritted out.

"That's why I told you to watch where you were going," Zero said to her.

Had he said that? She didn't remember. "Can you help me up? I want to see if I can stand."

He swiftly lifted her to her feet in one motion, his arms still completely supporting her. It was very painful, but Yuki was pretty sure she'd somehow be able to mange to hobble over to the infirmary with Zero helping her. It just might take awhile. All the sudden she looked down and noticed that the contents of her bag were strewn across the sidewalk, and the letter addressed to Kuran was lying out in plain view. She leapt away from Zero and fell to her knees, limply crawling over as fast as she could to reach it. But Zero got to it before she could.

"What," he asked as he picked it up from the ground and read Kuran's name scrawled across the envelope, "is this?"

* * *

**So there it is. First chapter of the new fanfic which has been looong overdue. I promise this story has yet to get as exciting and doki-doki heart-throbbing as it will be later on. To all you hormonal teensters flipping out because there wasn't enough angst or sexual tension in this chapter to calm your libidos, I assure you all in good time, my friends. Sexual tension is my fav. And this story is going to be dripping with it. In a completely appropriate and non-nasty way that is.**

**Anyway, please leave comments, feedback, flamers, whatever.**

**Btw can anyone tell me how to make gaps in between paragraphs? I'm so old; I can't figure this stuff out anymore.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if there are any errors or anything I was rushing through this one. I also realized that the last chapter I misused/misspelled names so I tried to fix all that this time. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Yuuki felt her voice catch in her throat and nearly choked on it. Zero was staring down at her, his silver eyes flashing with irritation, in his hand the letter clenched tightly in his fist. He was waiting for an explanation, and she was searching her mind for one that didn't sound completely lame. "I-well…" She hesitated as she thought about it. What right did he have to get upset about this anyway? Sure maybe he was also a prefect, and sure maybe she was breaking the rules, but what business of his was that? Yuuki tilted her chin up defiantly. "It's a letter for Kaname obviously."

He glowered. "From whom?"

"Does it matter? It's from someone." From the psycho-girl that approached me in school today.

"You better not be thinking of giving it to him. I don't care if it's from you, or whoever- you should know the rules by now, Yuuki."

She narrowed her eyes. She didn't much care for the condescending way he was talking to her. Yuuki tried to get up, but stopped as her foot ached in protest. Frustrated with her inability, she grimaced and tried to stand again but this time ended up kneeling on her good leg, with the injured one tucked behind her. Yuuki growled and imagined this probably looked like some sort of really angry proposal to passerbys, but it felt at least the slightest bit empowering in her current situation, so whatever. She glared up at Zero. "I _know_ what the rules are. I just don't think they should really apply in this instance… You just don't know the whole situation." Though, given that Yuki had no idea what the letter was even for, she supposed she hadn't the slighted idea as to whether or not the rules applied either. Honestly the whole deal was pretty sketchy to begin with.

Zero let out a long sigh. "Why are you being so difficult?"

Yuuki wondered the same thing. Who knows, maybe she was pmsing and just looking for a fight. She really didn't care all that much about the damned thing, and had even decided that she was going to go back and try to find that Sakura girl later on to give her the envelope back. If she wanted to get that letter to Kaname so bad, Yuuki was pretty sure she'd find a way. She seemed conniving enough. But now that Zero had found out and was giving her all this crap about it, there was no-way in hell she _wasn't_ going to personally make sure Kaname got that letter.

"I have my reasons." No she didn't. "Don't be so stuck up about this. This my business, and I'll deal with it on my own. I'll just stop by the dorm later tonight after we do the rounds."

Zero gaped at her. "What? You shouldn't even go near that place! Are you stupid?"

"What is _with _you? We patrol the grounds all the time; it's not like I haven't been near the dorms a hundred times before already. And I doubt I'll get eaten just for going up to the door. And I can totally take care of myself against those guys. I do it all the time, in case you haven't noticed. That's why I'm a guardian." She reached down to unhook the weapon she kept strapped to her thigh and shook it at him. "Remember this? Protection. Against vampires. That's what it's made for. There's no way they are going to be able to touch me so long as I have this on me. "

Zero snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. You have no idea how strong they are. If they wanted to, they could have you on the ground in a split second." He snapped his finger. "That type of crap," He waved at her baton, "is going to be useless when they snap it in two."

"Why are you so convinced they are going to hurt me? It's not like they even drink blood either- they use those pills. They are supposed to be reformed…The students of the night class aren't as scary as you seem to think they are." She thought of Kaname. "Some of them are really nice, too. I don't understand why you have to be so harsh towards them all the time."

His eyes widened in disbelief and his voice escalated as he shook with anger. "How can _you_ be like that to them? They aren't even human! How can you trust them? Yeah they aren't _supposed _to drink blood, but I'm sure given the chance they'll do whatever it takes to get at you're jugular! Those- those,_ things_ may look like they are people, but never forget that they are monsters at heart, who could slip back to their old ways any moment- and kill someone."

"Stop being ridiculous! Nothing is going to happen. Tell on me if you want or whatever, but I am going there tonight."

Zero crossed his arms. "Like hell you are."

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try and stop me. Because I'm pretty sure I _am_ going." Yuuki ignored the burning pain and stood up fully so she could leave.

But Zero reached over and forcefully grabbed her arm. She turned towards him, furious. His eyes smoldered back and had turned a reddish-brown silvery color. She had never noticed his eyes changed colors like that before, and it was kinda cool, but right now she was pissed. "Let go" she said coldly.

He darkened, his face hard and expressionless. "No. Not until you promise to stay away from them."

"It's part of our job to associate with them- you're being unreasonable. I will do what I want and you can't stop me." She tried to pull away but his grip tightened and he squeezed so hard it began to hurt.

"Ow!" she yelped.

Startled, Zero stared at the hand clamped around her forearm and abruptly released his grasp. He took a few steps and turned his back to her. "I-" He started to say something, but thought better of it and decided to walk away instead.

She watched him, still incensed by everything that had just happened, but then she suddenly remembered that she still needed his help. "Wait!" Yuuki called. "Before you leave, can you at least take me to the infirmary?"

Zero stopped and stood there for a moment, his back still turned to her. Then he walked back. "Yeah."

He helped Yuuki up and placed one of her arms over his neck so he could support her weight. They walked in silence to the infirmary building. She wanted to ask him to stop dragging her through the dirt, but a quick glance to her side showed how standoffish he still looked at the moment, so she decided against making any comments. She hoped the nurse would actually be around when they got there. You know how Japanese school nurses are, either screwing around making tea and staring out windows or not in the office, forcing the students to rummage through the drawers like they actually know what they're looking for in an attempt to heal the sick/injured person. Yuuki briefly wondered why they never seemed to get in trouble for that. I mean, normally you'd think that you would get yelled at for letting yourself in and helping yourself to the medical supplies but whenever the nurses come back- always conveniently after the student finishes a makeshift torquinet or whatever- they seem pretty pleased that the student figured it out on their own. For that matter, why even have nurses if they aren't even going to do their job? Yuuki lamented over this predicament as they reached the door to the infirmary, where the nurse was, fortunately in.

But of course she was drinking a cup of tea and looking out the window. She turned towards them. "What seems to be the problem?"

"My foot." Yuuki said. "I fell."

"Oh dear! That must have been very painful. Would you like to sit down and have some tea?" she waved over to the couch against the wall, indicating she should sit down.

"Thanks." Why was there a couch in the nurse's office? Is this where everyone's tuition money was going? Towards couches? Infirmaries don't need couches they have cots.

Zero heaved her over and ungraciously dumped her there. Yuuki glared at him. "_Thanks_."

He ignored her and spoke to the nurse instead. "Well I'll let you take care of it then."

The nurse nodded and Zero left the room.

"So let's take a look at that foot then." The nurse came over and hunched down next to her. "Is it ok if I check it out?"

Yuuki nodded, and the nurse gingerly lifted her up her leg and began massaging it. It was actually kind of nice. "Does this hurt?" she asked.

Yuuki shook her head, and the nurse's hand moved lower.

"How about now?"

Yuuki shook her head again. The nurse's hand moved over her ankle, just barely applying pressure and Yuuki suddenly let out a cry of pain. "That hurts! That hurts."

"Hmm" The nurse examined the spot lightly with her thumb. "You're lucky," she said as she stood up and walked over to a small freezer in the corner of the room. "It just looks like it's bruised." She came back with a bag of ice and a bandage wrap. She pressed the bag of ice to Yuuki's ankle and wrapped the bandage tightly around leg to keep it in place. "Just keep this on for the rest of the day to keep it from swelling and you should be fine."

"Really?" Yuuki had thought she would have at the very least twisted it or something. She tentatively stood up, expecting to feel the intense throbbing pain from before, but the bag of ice bound to her leg effectively numbed all sensation. It was a little tender, but mostly cold. Really cold. "So…I'm good?" she asked.

"Yeah." The nurse returned to her chair and her cup of tea. "Come back if it gets any worse though."

"Alright. Thanks." Yuuki limped over to the door, basically hopping on one foot. It was difficult, because the massive ice tumor was screwing up her balance.

The nurse called after her, "You can walk, you know. It's just a bruise!"

But Yuuki wasn't going to take any chances. She wasn't about to put any more pressure than she had to on her injury- she was practically disabled. Yuuki decided she would have to find a cane or a stick or something to use as a crutch later. As she hobbled out, she immediately lost her balance again and reached for something nearby to steady herself.

But Zeros arm stretched out instead, catching her. She looked up at him, surprised. "I thought you left."

"I waited." He said simply.

"Oh."

He ran a hand through his light silver hair, and it fell back in place so perfectly it made Yuuki mad. She wished her hair was like that. His hair always looked so smooth and flawless, never a strand out of place. She bet he didn't do anything to maintain it either. Probably just "washed it with soap like normal". God . She hated people like that. Yuuki closed her eyes and made a wish that he would suffer the worst bed-head ever tomorrow- the kind that wouldn't go down until you drenched it in tons of hair product, straightened it, and covered it in hairspray- just so for once in his life he could know what she had to go through every day just to look somewhat decent.

"Hey, listen," Zero said. "You're right- I know it's not my place to keep you from doing anything, even if it is-" his eyes narrowed, "against the rules. Though so long as you are willing to accept the consequences, I'm not going to stop you from doing it if it means that much to you."

Yuuki opened her mouth to say something , but he interrupted her. "That doesn't mean, however, that I'm not going to intervene as I see fit." He smirked.

Intervene? What the heck was that supposed to men?

* * *

**So that's this chapter. I might not get a chance to update for a day or two, but I'll see how it goes. Btw don't forget to review! It motivates me to write faster! I don't care if you want to point out something I did wrong, or ask me a question, or even rag on my grammar: I'll just go ahead and say this in advance to the later group of people- Stop being such a bee with an itch. (Take a moment to let that one sink in). But whatever, tell me what you think! And tell me what you didn't like or want to see more of! Tanks. (^.^)/**


End file.
